One Boy, One Girl
by pyrocullengirl
Summary: This is a modern fic, about Aang and Katara. They are set on a blind date by Toph, at it turns out to be love at first site, what will happen after the first date. -Toph evil laughing in the backround- Lemons in curent chapters.
1. Blind Date

This is modern fic. I hope that you all like it, because this came on impulse of hearing a song. I could totally picture this being Katara and Aang.

Plus in my story the ages are Sokka 18 Toph, Aang, Katara 17

--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--

For the past week and a half Sokka's girlfriend Toph has been bugging Aang to meet her best friend in the world Katara. Aang assumed that it was just Toph trying to get him on a blind date with some really wierdfreak, that has been begging her to introduce her to the avatar, ecspecailly since he found out it was Sokka's sister.

But he realized Toph would never give up. So..

He finally gave in to his friend's girlfriend when she said "There's someone you should meet."  
At a crowded restaurant way cross town, he waited impatiently.  
When she walked in, their eyes met,  
And they both stared.  
Right there and then,  
Everyone else disappeared, but  
One boy, one girl,  
Two hearts beating wildly,  
To put it mildly, it was love at first sight.  
He smiled, she smiled, and they knew right away  
This was the day they'd been waiting for all their lives.  
For a moment the whole world  
**Revolved around one boy, and one girl.**

Aang just stood there like a dork and gawked at the beautiful girl who's heart happened to be melting as she stared into his eyes.

She had been wearing a jean mini-skirt, a white tank top, with a blue button-up sweater that was somewhat tight, blue high healed shoes thathad lots of straps. Her hair was tied up in a bun with a little hair hanging down in the front.

He wore a pair of blue jeans, a black Rolling Stones t-shirt, and a jacket.

He put out his hand an said, "Hi, I am Aang, and I sure hope your Katara."

She smiled and said "Why is that, Aang?"

"Because it would be really rude of me, if she came in and saw me sitting with another really beautiful girl." he was kind of nervous.

She blushed. "Well, it happens that my name happens to be Katara."

"Nice to meet you Katara, would you like to sit down and order."

"Sounds lovely." She smiled as he pulled out her chair, ant gestured her to sit.

"So, Aang I can imagine that this is not your first blind date is it." Katara said trying to break the ice as she picked up a menu.

"Actually, yes, but the first one turned out to be some freak who wanted inprison me in her basement."

"Wow, sounds like she was a weird one."

"Yeh, how bout you, ever go on any blind dates." he asked.

"Nope, your the first."

Then the waitor came over and asked "What will it be tonight 'kids'?"

"You go first Katara."

"Umm, ok, I'll have a cheeseburger, with a side of salad and a coke. Please."

"Ok, I'll take a garden salad, and a boca burger on the side, and a Dr.Pepper. Please."

"Ok, drink's will be out in a minute."

"Thanks." They both said at the same time. They laughed, and then looked into eachother's eyes.

The rest of the night was spent, getting into really deap conversations, and eating food.

It got to the piont that at closing time they had to be told to leave because they lost track of time.

Now they are just standing outside Katara's door, in that awkward should I kiss him/her moment.

When Katara strarted to put her key in the door lock, Aang panicked.

He grabbed her waist pulled it in tight and kissed her, after the first few seconds Katara kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She felt his tounge beg for entrance, she let it in. When it entered it sent shivers up her spine.

Once the need for air became too great they broke, never letting go of they other person

Aang loved to watch the rise and fall of her chest.

But when Sokka open the doorand saw the way Aang was looking at Katara and pulled her in.

"Meet me at the movie theater in the mall tomorrow, around six." He yelled just before the door closed.

Katara heard him and smiled, not even listenning to her nagging brother nag her.

--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--

All I want to repost is three reviews.

Soooooo...

\/\/\/\/\/review\/\/\/\/\/


	2. Fireworks

This is dedicaited to all my reviewers and my wonder ful teachers at school who were too stupid to give me no home work.

Plus in my story the ages are Sokka 18 Toph, Aang, Katara 17

--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--

It was now six O'clock, and Katara was no where to be found, he was begining to wonder if he had even heard him. Did she not like him, was he a bad kiss her, did he talk too, much at dinner? All these questions where racing through his head, as it became 6:15 and he was still sitting outside the main entrance of the mall looking for the slightest sign for Katara.

Then h heard a familiar voice from behind him. "Sorry I'm late I had a bit of outfit trouble." Katara stated It's just your s

"No, it's fine I am just so glad you got here, I was a bit worried." He then looked up at her she looked amazing. She wore a tight black rolling stones tee-shirt and a ppair of tight bell-bottom jeans(her favorite pair, no matter what anyone said about them), black and green converse, and a green handbag with a few black skulls on various spots "Well I am sure, glad you resolved your problem." Aang told her with a geeky smile on his face that made her chuckle.

"What?" he asked.

"It's just your so cute." They both blushed.

"Um...How about we go catch a movie, or eat something?"

"Well lets catch the movie, the food here is way too expensive, and I figured we'd be seeing a movie, so i grabbed a few drinks and a bag of popcorn and snacks, so it would be so costly."

"You didn't have to do that I could have payed for it, but that is a really good idea."

"I do it all the time because i refuse to pay 3.50, for something that costs 1.50."

"I admire that." what a sweet dork.

As they started toward the theater, they walked side by side, they were about half way there Aang grabbed her hand and pulled her to the side of the mall down a vacant ally and pushed her against a wall.

"What..." she was interrupted by a pair of warm, heavenly lips against hers in a very quick, clumsy, amazingly satisfying kiss. after a few moments her hands had moved from pinned up against the wall, to clenching her fingers into his back, and Aang went from pinning her hand to putting on hand on the back of her head tangled in her hair and the other hand pulling her in tight.

Katara was surprised at first, but she really got into it, I mean when his tongue entered her mouth, just the way he explored her her mouth, so curious to discovered something new, was enough to arouse. He was so gentle, so loving, she felt like she could trust him even if she had only known him for one day.

But great moments have to end, and Katara was feeling the need for air grow immensely. They broke both gasping for air, still holding each other, staring deeply into each other's eyes.

"What, was that for?" Katara asked again.

"I don't know, mabee it's just that, well..." he smiled big, "Your so cute."

They both laughed.

Except this time Katara was doing the surprising, she silenced his laughing with another deep kiss.

--later on after the movie--

"Wow who could have figured out he was the killer?" Katara asked aang all surprised.

"Us, if we would have payed attention to the rest of the movie." he said with a slighht laugh, realizing they had not watched the beginning or middle of the movie because they where making out the whole time.

"I guess your right, mabee we shouldn't kiss in public." she told him teasingly.

"No, no, I never said it was a bad thing." Aang frantically stated.

"Good, because then I couldn't do this..." She quickly kissed him on the lips.

"Really good." he said opening the door to his passengers seat of his car and gestured her in.

"Thanks, Aang."

"Your welcome."

"You know you are the first guy to do that for me?"

"Really, you must have dated alot of rude people."

"I guess, so." One name in preticular coming to mind, Jet.

Aang went over to the other side of his white car and hopped in. Put the key in and drove out of the pakinglot as soon as they where on the highway, asked, "Where to next, beautiful?"

"I don't know you haven't given me any options."

"Well, there are some fireworks at the beach, in the next town over, we can watch them while we sit on the hood of my car."

"I'd love that, I haven't seen fireworks since I was a little girl." she said with a bit of sadness in her voice. You see the last time she went to see fireworks, was with her mom, the day before she had died, it was katara's forth birthday.

"Are you sure you seem kinda depressed we can do something else."

"No, no, no. I want to go."

"Ok, if your sure." He could tell something was wrong, but didn't want to act like he knew her so well, that may offend her. So he took her.

-- at the beach--

They were getting comfy on the hood of his car, Aangwas holding Katara tight, and Katara snuggled up close to his chest.

If there was one thing that could help her fall asleep, after the insomnia she'd been having for the past 3 years, it wasn't the pills, the 'sothing sounds of the night' cd, it was the beat of Aang's heart, so steady so strong and consitant. She wa almost asleep already.

That was until the fire work started, they were so beautiful.

Just like the ones she hadseen with her mother. All the wonderful memories of that night began to come back, so did the memories of the horrible events of the next day.

She bagan to feel tears roll down her face, smudging her make-up and on Aang's bare neck. She grabbed onto his shirt and began to cry harder.

Aang immediately sat them both up and hugged her as she hugged him back letting her tears spill onto his well formed chest.

"What's wrong, Katara, I am so sorry for whatever I did, please stop crying, I really don't want you to be sad, it's making me sad."

"I'm, -gasp- sorry, Aang can we- gasp, get out of here."

"Of course Katara, do you want me to take you home?"

"No, I can't go home right now. If Sokka sees me crying he'll worry, could you take me to your house."

"Sure, of course, but won't sokka worry, if you dan't come home?"

"I tell him I am gonna stay at Suki's, he won't call her house tocheck on me, to much history there."

"Ok, get in." He was a little hesitant to do this because he never told her he lived alone, I mean she knew he never had parents, but he never told her he lived alone.

"Aang?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

Well another thing he didn't tell her was it was an hour's drive to his house, Katara called Sokka, they talked for a while, until Aang was in the middle of a sentence and he had no responce. He smiled when he heard a sweet snoring coming from the direction of Katara. It was light and sweet but slightly noticeable. She looked amazing while she slept, like a prince, in one of those fairytale stories where he's the prince, and she's the princess, they fall in love the first time they see each other, there may be bumps along the way but it always ends up the same HAPPY.

Aang was a very wise kid he, at 12 found out he was avatar, he saved the world by age 13 and did with the help of Appa, Momo, and his cousin Zuko, or more commonly known as fire lord Zuko to most. Aang had a very messed up past, he had to kill his own uncle first off, but that was only the beginning of his story, so much betrayalaround him. He as luck ey to make itto the age of 17. And now he had this amazing girl. Lucky should be his middle name.

They pulled into Aang's driveway, it was a small two bedroom house, with two stories. When he bought it, it was a piece of crap. But of course Aang saw great potential and character. So he bought and he fixed it up it took him from age 15-17 but now it was the most beautiful house on the block, Aang didn't want just want a house he needed a home.

Katara was still asleep, so Aang carried her up to his room, becaus ethe guest room had no bed yet. As soon as he picked her up she smiled, wrapped her legs around his waist, put her arms around his neck and snuggled up to his chest. He carried her from one end of the house to the stairs on the other side of the house, up the stairs to his room. He laid her down on the bed and covered her up, and kissed her forehead, then began to walk away... When...

He felt a hand grab his rist and a begging voice say, "Don't go, stay with me, please..."

--to be cotinued.--

\/\/\/\/\/review\/\/\/\/\/


	3. One night, forever

This is dedicated to all my reviewers and my wonderful teachers at school who were too stupid to give me no home work.

Plus in my story the ages are Sokka 18 Toph, Aang, Katara 17

--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--

"I was going to go sleep on the pull-out." Aang told her, turning around to look at her.

"No, your not your staying with me." She was now demanding that he stay. She stood up and looked to his eyes, she brushed her fingers over his lips.

This sent tingles all the way down Aang's spine, he bent down to kiss her. When their lips met they both knew what was gonna happen next it was inevitable.

He put her hands around her waist and pulled her in tight, she immediately after, put her arms around his neck, and kissed him back. She opened her mouth a bit and he slid his tongue into her opening she had just created. She tasted amazing, as he explored her mouth, she was amazing. Dirty thoughts of what he was going to do to her and then a bit of hesitation.

_'wait I cant sleep with her yet I have only known her 2 days, I don't want her to be a one night stand, I won't ruin this, not now, I need her she's perfect.'_

But when she began to unbutton his pants, and she accidentally stroked his member, all reason disappeared. His pants where pushed down to his knees for him, after that they were just kicked off to the side. He then stopped the kiss to take off her shirt, he gently grabbed either side of the shirt, and gently pulled it over her head and arms, took a minute to admire her black lacy bra, then went back to kissing her.

His kisses where all so passionate, loving, and overtaking. He may have been the best kisser Katara had ever kissed. She began to unbutton her pants. Wiggled them off, revealing a pair matching lacy black pair of under garments. She knew what they were doing wasn't right, but she wanted so bad. This was her first time. She may have only known him for two days but as I said before she felt as though she could already trust him. This was unusual for her especially because of her past.

She began to put her hands under his shirt. Feeling hhis well toned upper body, it was defined, and hard. But, somehow so effing soft. She pulled it up over his head so her eyes could see what her small hands had discovered. She needed a little help though since he was considerably taller than her, he ripped it off and discarded in a random direction.

He picked her up, she put her legs around his waist and her hands on his shoulders, he put one hand on her ass for support and other around waist. He sat them on the bed, her sitting on his lap.

He leaned her back a bit so he could look her in the eyes and said, "Katara, before we go one piece of clothing further, I have to know you are sure. I don't want us to end because of a one night stand." He removed the hair from her face.

"Aang, you have no idea how bad I want you right now, this may sound crazy and rushed. But, Aang I think I am falling in love with you."

"I think I am falling in love with you too."

She right then and there kissed him. She never felt such a strong feeling for anyone like this, in such little time. She never needed someone like she needed him.

While they were kissing he began to unhook her bra. First hook...eeeep...Second hook...eeeeep.

Katara broke the kiss and slip it off revealing her supple mounds. She was very afraid he wouldn't like what he saw, but her fears where put to rest, when she felt a pair of warm hands sqeezing at her breast all her fears were put to rest. She let out a little scream,when he flipped her over so her back was on the bed. And began to suck on her right, then her left, she moaned in dis apiontment when he moved because that was a very fun spot for her. He trailed kisses down to her belly button then lifted his head. He slipped one finger into either of her panties. He carefully slip them off of her a through them to the side, revealing her womanhood.

He brush his hand along her inner thigh, it made moan in pleasure.

He then spread her legs apart a bit so he could get a better look, she was beautiful from every angle.

He slid two fingers inside her, to get a feel of her insides. While he was feeling around he found a spot that made her scream in pleasure and made her back arch really high, so he rubbed it again, making her back arch even higher and scream even louder.

Then eventually he was left with her juices covering her hand. he licked his hand, Gawd he loved the way she tasted.

But he was already pretty hard and decided it was time he brought her to an even higher peak.

He through off his boxers and climbed over her.

"Are, you ready?"

"Aang just be careful, this is my first time."

He just knodded, he had no idea this was her first time, "I will go slow, i promise. It will hurt a bit at first, but then you'll enjoy it."

"Ok, go ahead." She then felt him sliding into her he was really big. She flinched with a bit of pain at first.

He slid out a bit, then back in again, then went further, in and out. She knodded him to go a bit faster, so he did, he pulled out farther, and thrust in deeper. again and again. She was really getting into it now. "Harder!" she screamed. "Faster!" she screamed.

HE obliged.

He kept going until he felt her walls tighten and she hit her peak, he soon followed.

He made sure he was beside her before he colapsed on the bed.

He pulled the covers over them and pulled her in tight.

He wispered in her ear, "I was wrong, I am not falling in love with you, I do love you."

"Aang, I love you too."

_'I don't know how this is possible but it is' _they both thaught.

They just held each other and fell asleep like that.

--next morning--

When Katara woke up she looked for an alarm clock, which was kind of hard considering he was still holding her. He was so cute he slept, she smiled looking at him.

The alarm clock was on the night stand behind him.

-10:39-

"Wow." she whispered to herself.

She wiggled herself out of his grip he just flipped over and began to snore louder. She just laughed.

She had no idea who would be around the house, so she decided to stay in the room. She threw on her shirt.

She looked through his drawers, looking for a pair of his boxers to put on. When she grabbed a random pair, she revealed a pack of condoms. She froze.

"Holy Shit!" she screamed, realizing they hadn't used one. This woke Aang up.

"WHAT!? WHO!? HUH!?" He screamed, waking up in a cold sweat.

"Aang." she said trying to calm down. "Everythings fine." She said closing the drawer and throughing on his boxers.

"Are you sure, I could've sworn, you just screamed."

"Nope must've been a dream." She told him grabbing a pair of boxers for him. He didn't need to know right know, it's not like she was pregnant or anyting. She prayed that she wasn't she'd have a dead boyfriend, due to Sokka.

She walked over to him, he put on the boxer and they went down stairs, hand and hand to have some breakfast.

--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--

\/\/\/\/\/\/review\/\/\/\/\/\/


	4. HUH!

Ok, everyone read, read, read, REVIEW!!

* * *

Katara, was kind of worried to go down stairs, She had no idea if he lived with anyone. She was worried someonemay see her, in Aang's clothing and know what they did last night.

"What if someone sees us?" she asked.

Aang looked away, "No one will I promise." He was avioding a tear jerking story of his parent's tragic death.

"Ok." She could tell he was hiding something big.

They made their way into the kitchen. A charming little old-fashioned kitchen with restore appliances probably came originally came with the home. Very well organized, and neat. Katara pushed Aang into a chair nd began to open the fridge. Nothing but veggies, milk, bread, cheese, and the basics, NO meat or eggs.

She grabbed the milk and put it on the counter. The closest thing to normal in his cabinets, was an unopened box of pop tarts.

"Perfect."

"What?" he asked smiling.

"I am cooking breakfast," she exclaimed holding up the box. "Now all I need is a toaster and a coffee pot."

He burst out laughing. She looked so cute, with that look of curiosity on her beautiful face.

"What?" she asked clueless.

"Can you really call that cooking?" he said still laughing his ass off.

She knodded as he came closer to her and kissed her with passion, no greater than passion. LOVE.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

about a month later they were inseparable, they were together every minute of the day, they weren't in school any more becausethey both graduated at age 17, because they had both mastered their elements. They basically lived together, Katara hasn't slept at home in 2 weeks and Aang was begining to believe he couldn't sleep alone anymore.

But right now Katara was out shopping while Aang took care of some avatar business. She figured she may as well do something fun while he was out. She and Toph needed some new clothes. Katara, however hated label clothes like 'Abercrombie' or 'Hollister' she saw them as over priced, under made clothing. So they went to little family owned clothing shops with cute affordable clothes in them.

They had spent the whole daay going from shop to shop, spending a little bit of money here and there filling Toph's backseat of her car with clothing bags, from band t-shirts to summer dresses. Both girls were tomboys who enjoyed being girly once and a while.

They hed decided after about ten stores, it was time for lunch. They went to a small diner in the middle of town,Toph had ordered a normal burger and fries meal, and Katara ordered a fish fry sandwich, with a side of Salad. They were now waiting for it to come out.

"So, Katara you really seem to like Aang huh?"Toph asked. She knew what the answer was.

"Toph, I love him. It's all thanks to you."

"I know but don't you think your going a little fast?" She felt these vibrations, two people in one. Katara was pregnant.

"Why would you think that?" She asked toph, stunned she would say that.

"Katara, I have something to tell you, but not here." She didn't want to say it in public, it was hard enough to say it at all.

"Just tell me, now."

"Your vibrations, are telling me something, two in one, baby in belly." She whispered.

"Huh?" She couldn't hear her.

"Your pregnant."

Katara froze, I mean she knew she was late but she just let it slide.

"I'm pregnant!?" she screamed.

"Your what." Said a mysterious figure from behind her. It was Aang, he was planning on crashing luch when he saw Toph's car outside the small diner.

"Aang..." She stood up.

He just hugged her. And brought his head to her ear. "I am sorry, Katara."

"Don't be." she whispered, "It's not your fault." He could hear the tears in her voice.

"We can get through this Katara, I will always be their for you, I love you." He said rubbing her back.

"I love you too."

Toph stood up. "I am gonna cancle the order, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Ok." They both said. "Talk to you later."

Katara and Aang walked out of the diner hand in hand, they got in his car and drove to Aangs house in silence. Katara spent the whole time staring at Aang and thinking of the baby. She held her stomache taking in this change she was begining to notice. She could see the afraid look on his face, he looked as though he hadn't slept in days, but she knew he had, he looked as if some one was threatening to kill some one he reallly loved.

They pulled in the driveway and Aang basically jumped out the car and raced over to open her door, and when she got out, he picked her up and kissed her.

She was amazingly surprized, she got into it and swung her arms around his neck and kissed back, she opened her mouth a bit and let his tongue in. She could have stayed like that for hours.

But she was desperate for air they broke.

"What was that for?" Katara asked with a smile.

"I love you, Katara that's all. I want you to marry me."

He knelt down on one knee and heald out a box.

--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--

WHat were'd the ring come from?! Tune in next time to find out.


	5. Memories

Sorry for the delay, but school is eating up all my free time, gawd, what is the point of homework any, everyone does it on the bus...XP. They pile us with work in school, and send us home with 10x more, it's like they want us to have no life...  
--meghan--prettiestpyro--\

P.S. lyrics to Must Be Doing Something Right, are in here try to find them.

_Flash Back:_

_They pulled in the driveway and Aang basically jumped out the car and raced over to open her door, and when she got out, he picked her up and kissed her._

_She was amazingly surprized, she got into it and swung her arms around his neck and kissed back, she opened her mouth a bit and let his tongue in. She could have stayed like that for hours._

_But she was desperate for air they broke._

_"What was that for?" Katara asked with a smile._

_"I love you, Katara that's all. I want you to marry me."_

_He knelt down on one knee and heald out a box._

_End..._

Katara was ready to faint. 'Did he just ask me to marry him?' She thought as her eyes went wide. She didn't have the slightest idea of what to say, she only knew him for a month, her brother may have known him for years, but she has only known him for a month. She was already having his baby, though, and she knew she love him with her whole heart...Hey wait where did that ring come from, was he planning to ask her before he found out about her pregnancy?

Aang was getting worried he had scared her, what was he thinking. Why would a girl as beautiful as her want to marry the guy that knocked her up. He ruined her life, what if she didn't want to be a mom, what if she hated him for it. He loved her so much and she probably hated him know. How hard is it to put on a condom.

"Katara, mabee I should have waited, I understand if your not ready." He told her in an under standing tone. He closed the box and put it in his pocket.

Katara decided what was to happen next."Aang, wait I haven't answered yet." Aang's eyes lit up, "I know I love you Aang, and I have thought of marrying you. Aang I would be honored to be called your wife." Aang put the ring on Katara's finger, and brought her in close to him he leaned in a bit and paused, Katara took this opportunity and Kissed him, she through her arms aroung his neck and he put his around her waist. Katara felt a little drip of water on her cheek, was Aang crying?

She broke the kiss, "Aang whats the matter? Why are you crying?"

"I just heard you sigh, Lean into my kiss and close those deep blue eyes, I don't know what I did to earn a love like this But baby, I... must be doing something right." Aang said as a smile formed on his face, tears still flowing freely.

Katara smiled, "Aang, your so cheesy, but I guess that's why I love you." she whiped away his tears and grabbed his and brought it to hers and they kissed, which seemed like hours to a near by nieghbor watching from a window, in her home.

When they finally decided it was time for some air they broke. They walked inside holding hands. Her head leaning on his arm and his head leaning on her head.

Once they ot inside they went upstairs to their bedroom, (no mistake, they are engaged). They laid down on the bed in a hugging sorta why, next to each other.

"Aang?"

"Yes, Katara."

"Where did this ring come from, and why was it in your pocket, where you planning on asking me before you found out I am pregnant." Katara needed to know these things, how could she wear a ring and know nothing about it what so ever except that Aang gave it to her.

"Katara, I was planning to ask you to marry me two weeks ago, when we went on that special ride on Appa, I chickened out becaus ei didn't want to scare you, and it has been in my pockets ever since." Aang told her somewhat honestly, he was planning on asking her then, but he had always had it in his pocket or a chain around his neck.

"Aang I would not have been scared I love you." She told him. "But you still haven't told me were it came from, I mean it can't be from a store, the cut is at least twenty years old."

"You, don't need to know so, please just don't ask again, please." his voice grew cold.

She was begining to realize that he was hurt, by her asking. "Ok, I won't."

"We should go to the store later and get, you and junior some of those pregnant people vitamins." His voice was still monotone.

"Alright Aang, can we get some sleep, now. I am really tired."

"Ok."

He pulled her in tighter, and made sure she was comfortable, she fell asleep right away. Aang, however could not fall asleep at all, his mind was to full of returning memories of his mom and dad.

_Flash back..._

_Age 14:_

_"Aang your the Avatar." His father told him, with a smile._

_"What? I can't be, I am just a city kid, what do the spirits see in me." Aang asked a little confused._

_"They see a wise young man, who has amazing integrety, they see The next Avatar." His mom told him about ready to shead tears of happyness._

_"Really mom, they see all of that. But why tell me now, why not wait untill I am 16, like they always do?"_

_His father looked down whiping his smile away. "Because the world needs the Avatar, it needs to be saved, you are to go off and train for the next 2 years, and go into hiding, when you turn 16 they are going to plan an invasion of the fire nation's rebel state, the actual fire nation is on your side but you have alot of work ahead of you son."_

_"Aang they are coming to take you today, this," she handed him a box. "box is incase anything happens to me or your father."_

_"What do you mean today, I don't have enough time to say goodbye to every one, Sokka will be really mad."_

_"Write al your friends letters, and send them to us so we can give them to them. Now you need to go pack some more clothes and things, I started, I even bought so shirts and pants a few sizes to big for when you grow out of the rest."_

_"Fine."_

_Aang was a very good child and very wise too, he knew that if the world needed him there was nothing he could do so he packed all of his things that he couldn't do without and said his goodbyes to his parents._

_Age 16:_

_"NO!! Your lying, they cant be dead they can't be!!" Aang screamed at the police man who stood out side his parent's house. He saved the worl and this is his payment._

_He began to try to push past the policemen. He was to upset to bend, so they were able to stop him._

_"Sir, stop, you don't want to see this. It's horrible in there." A policeman pleaded with Aang. "Avatar Aang we are very sorry for your loss, we caught the men trying to exscape, what do you want done with them?"_

_"I want them killed." He said walking away and grabbing his bags._

_The next week:_

_Aang opened the box his mom had given him as he sat in the hotel room alone._

_'Dear Aang,_

_We are so proud of you, we are sorry we had to send you off. We had no choice._

_We love you, son._

_Take this ring, it was your mother's engagement ring and, give it to the girl you love, and  
make sure it is really love before you do. This way we will alwaysbe with you no mattar what._

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad.'_

_He took the ring and put it in his pocket, and began to get ready to make funeral plans for his parents._

_End of Flash Back..._

He sighed and looked down at his sleeping beauty, He knew he loved her.

\/\/\/\/\/\/REVIEW\/\/\/\/\/\/


	6. Discovery's Time to shine!

Just effing read and review, oh and review, did I say review, PLEASE... It may be a pipe dream but before chapter ten I want to get atleast 75 reviews so start working on it people.

* * *

Katara woke up from her nap about an hour later to find a pair of grey eyes stairing at her.

"How'd you sleep, butterfly?" Aang asked Katara when he saw her blue eyes open up to view the world around her.

"Great, you were holding me." Katara smiled at him.

"God, why am I so lucky?"

"May I answer?" She asked him with a bit of a giggle.

"Go ahead." He replied, knowing it was either an insult or a mushy moment.

"Because, your the most amazing guy in the world, and you view having someone as crazy as me as your bride, lucky."

"Katara, I love you and your Issues."

"I love you, too." She really did love him, after a month of knowing him she loved him, he must be amazing. "Aang can we talk about somethings?"

"Ummm, depends on what it is, like say we have a boyand you want to name it bob, we ca't talk about it."

"Aang what I have to say is serious. It needs to be said."

Aang knew what she wanted to say.

"We are going to be married and we know nothing about eachother's past. And before this wedding takes place we need to know more about each other. Aang I think we should both tell each other about our parents." Katara gulped at the end, she was ready to talk to him but she may have just opened a painful can of worms for Aang.

"Why Katara, why do you need to know about them?"Aang said looking away.

"Well I am marrying you Aang. I need to know more about you than Your, name, age and where you live. I figure that your life before me had to have something to do with them, and I am not gonna one way street you, we can both talk." Katara said hoping to get something out of him.

Aang stood up and grabbed the shoe box out of his closet that said 'do not open.' He opened it and set it next to Katara.

"Right there, thats all you need to now about them, now I am going to the store to get the Vitamins and pick up some dinner. Just finish before I get back, I don't want to see any of it." Katara knodded as Aang grabbed his coat and keys from his desk.

As soon as he left the house and she heard the car drive away she began to sort through the box.

There were, news paper clippings, pictures, letter, and little things that belonged to his parents. She read all the news paper clippings, admired all the pictures of Aang and his parents playing and holding him when he was a baby, and at the soccer games holding the trophies. She read through letters from and to him and his parets, and love letters his parents wrote when they were just kids. She looked through his mom's old jewlery and his dad's wallet and little belongings. Then she came to this box, was a gift box that said to our dearest Aang. It had a letter attached to the top that was very neatly open, she read it...

_'Dear Aang,_

_We are so proud of you, we are sorry we had to send you off. We had no choice._

_We love you, son._

_Take this ring, it was your mother's engagement ring and, give it to the girl you love, and  
make sure it is really love before you do. This way we will alwaysbe with you no mattar what._

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad.'_

She finally understood, the house the living alone, the reasons why he couldn't speak about this. It was all so tragic, she was to the point of tears. She felt so horrible for making him relive this horrible thing he went through a year ago. She felt like such an ass. She heard the car pull up it was know 5:00 pm. She was in the box since 3:00 pm. She neatly put it all back and put it up on the shelf.

She held her ring, his mother's ring, up to her heart and then put it back on her ring finger as she walked down stairs to greet her lover.

He walked in the door holding seven bags, and two boxes, Katara stole the two boxes and walked into the kitchen and set them on the table and Aang set his bags on the counter. Katara walked over to him and hugged him. Aang was shocked by how tight she squeazed him but eventually hugged back.

"Thankyou, Aang." Katara said in a teary voice.

"For what?" He asked her, thinking she was gonna say something about the box.

"For my ring, and for wanting to marry me, and not running away when you discovered I was pregnant."

"Katara, who would run away from you, or his own child?"

"I don't know I am just glad that you didn't."

He lifted up her face and wiped away the single tear on her face. He kissed her.

--Next day--

Knock-Knock-Knock--"Aang are you in there." A familiar voice yelled from out side the house.

"Aang someone's knocking at the door." Katara told her soon to be husband. "It kinda sounds like Sokka."

"I think it is, Shit we're busted. Did you remember to find a cover story last night."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"oops." she said in a quiet voice.

"I' ll go distract him."

"No, Aang he should know, I'll come."

So they both walked to the door, Katara stood infront of Aang and from behind Aang put his arms around her waist. Katara opened the door.

"Have you seen...KATARA!?" He yelled in utter excitemnet. "What in the hell," he know got it. "Did you spend the night here?"

"Well,... Sokkka,... yes." She stumbled a bit. "We're engaged."

"I am gonna KILL you AANG!" He pushed Katara to the side and made his way for Aang. Seeing Sokka push her like that made him blurt something out that was gonna make him more dead.

"Hey, she's pregnant, you bastard, don't push her like she's some rag doll." Aang must have been about 3 inches taller that Sokka, just enough to get him to back off.

Aang gentally hugged Katara. "Are you ok, Angel?" he kissed the top of her head, while giving Sokka a look that could blow up a TV set.

"I am fine." she assured him. "We all should go sit and talk, Prefered somewhere public so I can ensure I won't be witness to murder." Katara, begged.

"Ok, Sokka's driving, I want to sit next to you."

"Fine." Sokka mumbled.

--a crowded diner--

"What the hell where the two of you thinking, a baby, your not married yet? What will people say?" Sokka quietly asked the two.

Aang put a hand on Katara's stomach. "We never said it was planned, but can't you just be a happy uncle?" Aang said in his famous, 'lets make the best of this' voice.

"Look I can see you two are in love but it is all so soon, neither of you have gotten a real chance to discover the world."

"Katara, is MY world."

"And he is mine can't you see this."

"..."

--to be continued--

not a real cliffy but be grate full I didn't end on, "I'm gonna KILL you AANG!" He pushed Katara to the side...


	7. At a diner!

So I am starting to think i am down to one reader, so please if i don't get five reviews (from different people) I WILL NOT REPOST... sorrry Yanna but i have to know something is coming out of the effort i put into this story. it would be nice if i knew people like what i put up... i mean really i have had plenty of people add me to thier favorites and alerts so please if you have the time to do that you can write a review...

AGES- SOKKA 18 TOPH, KATARA, AANG 17 OFFSPRING around a month

* * *

"Katara, you are 17 years old, you aren't even old enough to gamble. But somehow you found a way. You gambled wih your relationship with Aang by having sex, and gambled with your body by not using a condom, or at least i assume you didn't." Sokka pleaded, "And your about to gamble with your future by marrying a guy you hardly know."

"Hey I am right here, and she is not gambling with anything right now because her future is with me, we may have made a mistake, but a beautiful little baby and a loving marriage will come out of it. I will make her the happiest woman on earth if it is the only thing I ever do. I love this girl."Aang took a breath and smiled as Katara hugged him tighter. "I may have only known this girl for a few weeks, but I can already tell she is the one, my one. It may seem crazy to you but it makes all the sense in the world to us." Katara was dumbfounded, Aang always knew how to get her all flustered.

"I see. But the only way you can get married at this age is to get premision from my dad and that's impossible." Sokka pointed out then he realized what he said and covered his mouth.

Katara glared at him and was about ready to cry when she stood up, and through a bagel at him. She thn ran out and Aang ran after her.

Sokka just sat there and covered his face with his hands.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

Aang caught Katara not too far down the street. He saw that she was crying. He pulled her into his strong arms and the first thing he said was,

"Alright, who's ass am I kicking, butterfly." Aang was quite serious, it killed him to see her cry the way she. He'd kill someone for this girl.

She laughed tearyly. "No one. I overreacted I need to learn to not get so worked up all the time."

"All right, but we should probably at least say good bye to doofus." Aang explained.

"Ok, hun."

They walked in, Aang's arm was around Katara's waist, and her's around his. Her head leaned on his chest.

Sokka watched this and was hit. He had known from the first time he had seen Aang look at Katara that he loved her, and the way she looked back made him sure she already loved him back, but for some reason it finally sunk in seeing how comfortable and happy she looked in his arms. He knew exactly what he had to do now. Give them his blessing.

"Katara, I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought him up." Sokka apoligized.

"It's ok Sokka." She let go of Aang and hugged. "I love you big brother."

"I love you too, Katara. I just want you to be happy," He pulled away so he could look her in the eyes. "And from what I see Aang seems to be the missing link in your chain of happy. So, I give you my full permision to marry Aang." Katara's jaw dropped to unimaginable depths .

"OH MY GOD, SOKKA." She hugged him agian. "THANK YOU." She simultaneously made him deaf and choked him. Then let go when he started to squirm. "You are truly the best big brother on earth." She kissed his cheak.

"I know." He smiled.

Katara then walked over to Aang and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. Her arms slid around his neck. He was a bit suprized at first but he kissed back. He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her in tight.

Sokka was ready to puke and the crowd was clapping ad cheering them on. They didn't care though, they would never be embarrassed to kiss each other. If the crowd wanted a show they were gonna get one.

They pulled apart and Aang crouched down and Katara climbed on his back. With Katara on his back the whole time, Aang got the check, payed it, put money in a tip jar and high fived a little kid who noticed him as the Avatar. They waved Sokka to come with them and walked out to the car.

Aang put Katara down and Sokka unlocked the doors and let them get in.

Once they where all settled and ready to drive Sokka began to speak.

"Do you want to stop by the house and grab some clothes and stuff to bring with you?" Sokka asked his sister hinting something.

"So, your okay with her moving with her moving in?" Aang asked all excited.

"Yeppers." He smiled.

"Thankyou." They said at the same time.

They filled Sokka's car with most of Katara's stuff, the only things left there were, her no longer needed bed, furnishings, a bag of clothes and to give to the church, and her books which she would come back for.

They left the house about three hours after they arrived and got home around 2:00 p.m. unpacked the car and Sokka left.

"Aang, it's all so quick. I feel like it was yesterday that the only thing I knew you to be was 'Avatar Aang, Savior, and Leader' and know we are going to living to living together, married, and parents." Katara said as she cuddled next to him on the couch.

"If you don't want to get married and move in you don't have to I don't want to rush you." Aang told her in an under standing but depressed vioce.

"NO!! I just meant it was a little fast, I never said fast was a bad thing." She smiled up at him.

"Good." He leaned down a bit to kiss her.

Sorry it is so short but i am in the middle of a writer's block...


	8. Trouble in HappyTown

So people i know what you thinking right now and I am a fortune teller. But i am sure you are all thinking 'Damn I am soo excited she wrote a new chapie.' I am not a fortune teller just really cocky...

Ok so here is the deal I need ten reviews this time to re post because I got the five last time so I am hoping if I set a limit each time I will get the reviews. I need your input otherwise I cant write a good story. Constructive Criticism HELPS...

I am thinking about doing some sorta 'READER'S CHIOCE' vote at the end but don't look ahead because knowing me it will probably involve a spioler...

* * *

It has beena month since Katara moved in with Aang. It was going really well. People always say that as soon as you move in with someone you start to realize things you hate about some one. For them it wasn't true, they both just notice more things they loved. Katara loved the way Aang snored, it was so light and soft. She loved many things about him, like how he could actually cook something other than hot dogs and toast, she loved how neat he was; not to obsessive and not a slob. Aang loved Katara's natural motherly instinct, she would be a wonderful mother. He loved how when they slept at night she would cuddle next to him and through one leg over his, put her arm across his chest and then lay her head on his chest, he loved the fact that she was a little disorganized sometimes, he loved the way she looks when she first gets out of the shower, relaxed and natural, no make-up, no excessive hair do, just Katara.

Aang just woke up, Katara was just laying there asleep; she looked so peaceful, like an angle or a butterfly.

But in the slight second that his eyes decided to move form her beautiful face, they found her stomach. The stomach that heald his child.

'_Will I ever be a good father to this baby?'_Aang thought to himself._'I mean I already off to a bad start, I mean come on I knocked up it's mom. God, could you please tell me why I am such an ass face.'_

Then the less negative part of his brain began to kick in._ 'What on earth is wrong_ _with me? Of course I will make a great father. I love kids. I have always wanted to be a father, those dreams of one day having a child to call my own is coming a bit early. So what, no difference now than five years from now, right?' _He thought confidently in his head a he noticed Katara begin to stretch out like a cat waking out from a nap and yawn.

"Good morning, Aang! How long were you awake for?" She asked in a half asleep, yet cheery, voice.

"Only like 15 minutes." Aang stated.

"15 minutes!? You should have moved me or something."

"I couldn't bring myself to you looked like a sleeping Angel. I would never make the mistake of moving such a beautiful sight. I may never get one quite like it again, butterfly." He looked down at her and smiled, she was blush. He was staring at her while she was asleep, wasn't he?

"Aang.." she climbed on top of him and kissed him, deeply. He immediately kissed her back with passion. His tongue begged for entrance at her lips and she let him in. They kissed until the need for the air became apparent.

--later that day--

Aang was sitting on the couch waiting for Katara to come back from their bedroom with her purse so they could get something to eat. But she was taking a while, a little over 5 minutes had passed and Aang began to worry so he went to go check on her. He was about half way up when he heard extra footsteps up the stairs and quicked his pace to a hop up the stairs.

He jolted up the stairs when he heard her scream his name.

When he got up there, there was a guy holding a hand over her mouth and another man going through his stuff. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!" Aang screamed. He then punched and knock over the guy holding a hand over her mouth, and pulled her close to him. "AND KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS AWAY FROM MY WOMAN." Katara was too distracted and flustered and scared to notice his change in charector.

The robbers didn't speak a word to Aang, the one rifling through their stuff excaped but the one he punched was on the floor holding his head.

"Are you o.k. butterfly?" Aang asked with an angry, and protective, yet caring tone.

"I'm fine. He just cut my leg and roughed my up a bit when he grabbed m...eeeeeee." She told him as a pain in her stomache began to form, and she doubled over in pain.

"Oh godd, we..eee have to get yo..u to a h-h--hospit--al." Aang said frantic as he picked her up bridal style and ran out, set her in the car, got in the driver's side and began to dial the phone. "Hi, I need to report a crime." Aang stopped to listen. "No I will not hold there is a criminal in my home, I knocked him out, but he hurt my pregnant girlfriend, and she needs medical attention, so could you please send a trooper over to remove him, and lock my home." he stopped to listen again. "Ok, thankyou." He was already half way to the hospital. "Katara how are the two of you doing??" Aang asked with nothing but the pure sound of deep worry in his strong yet week voice.

Katara was in the fedal possition. "Please, Aang just drive." Katara told him in pain.

"OK."

They got to the hospital about two minutes later. "that was fast." Katara said tryin to stand but couldn't. Aang raced over to her and picked her up in sort of a hug kind of way and went to check in.

--to be continued--

Is the baby okay?! Is Katara okay?! Find out next time on 'One Boy, One Girl'


	9. The scare DunDUnDUN!

Hey people how is it going, I love the number of reviewsI am getting now as compared to before!! But still I could use more I only got 2 more than last time...I know I said I wanted 10 and only got seven but I figure it is a really good start, so I am going to say...

11 reviews this time and then next time I will not set a standard I am just trying to up my reviews and I need to know I am gaining readers...

THANK YOU!!

* * *

The waiting room was stuff and Aang cringed as they walked in. But luckily he was the Avatar and of course some good stuff does come out of being a famous hero...

There was a farely young, pretty woman sitting behind the desk reading the latest gossip about 'BRITTANY SPEARS and FIRE LADY MAI'.

"Excuse me mam' this is a really big emergency. My girlfriend here is pregnant and she is having stomachpains." He told the girl who turned around put away her copyof 'STARS' and grabbed a pile of forms and a clip board.

"Here fill these out and I can put you on waiting list." She then looked up at the male holding Katara. "Hey wait YOUR THE AVATAR!! The doctor will be right out! It's not every day we have the handsome young avatar in out waiting room." She then ran out the door of the office to go grad one of the doctors on lunch break to bring to them. Then all the ladies in the office, all ages began to talk and piont and awe at the couple, mainly Aang.

Aang just took a seat as people started to surround him and ask stupid questions like 'WILL YOU MARRY ME' and 'WILL YOU BEAT UP -insert name here-FOR ME THEY ARE STARTING TO GET ON MY NERVES'. His answer was alway no, then he'd ask them to back away so Katara could breath. She was still on his lap.

A minute later, the woman from the office and a three doctors, women doctors, came bursting through the door moving the crowd so they could get a gurney for Katara through. Aang laid her down on it gently. Even though he would much rather hold her he knew the healers needed her flat to be able to help her.

* * *

Minutes after all of the tests were over, they where put in a room to wait the results. Katara was calmly sipping an apple juice. She felt alot better now, she had been free of pain for a while know.

"Are you ok?" This had to be the 79th time he said that today. It was cute at first but know was getting irritating.

"I am fine, Aang, I promise. Now will you please stop asking me." She pleaded in the sweetest tone.

"Sorry." He said quietly. "This is all my fault, Katara. You should leave me, I love you too much to have you in danger all the time."

"Aang how could you even say that to me. I want to be with you forever. No just for happiness, but because I love you. Love does bring on some bad things and I am prepared for it." Katara touched his face. "I love you, and if you EVER forget that I will kill you." She smiled at him as he let out a small chuckle and looked up at her.

"I love you, too, butterfly." He kissed he forehead as the doctor walked in.

"You two lovebirds have nothing to worry about." They sigh in relief. "Just some muscle spasms, very common." He handed her a paper." Ask the pharmacist to help you find these and take one daily with breakfast, and stay in bed for the next 48 hours or so."

Aang and Katara thanked the doctor and went back home.

* * *

OK I'm so sorry for the shortness I have been going through some emotional crap and it took me forevers to write this much and it would be totally wrong to leave you hanging any longer so here it is.......................


	10. Help the author!

_Hello people... it's been a pretty crazy year for me and I'm sorry I haven't updated.  
Here's the list of valid excuses for my absence at fanfiction as a writer:  
1- I have a very screwed up family. My uncle killed himself in october, which my family is still dealing with. One of my cousins drank ANTI-freze.... smart I know. My nineteen year old sister moved back home with her forty year old boyfriend, whom she just married.... say hola to the made of honor.  
2- School is very time consuming.  
3- I became over obsessed with Twilght.  
4- .....I am a lazy person with alot of excuses......_

**Story Infromation, that happens to be very important:**

I am making some changes to this old story of mine, so you must read this to under stand some of whats going on.

_**Ages:**_

_Sokka- 18  
Katara-17  
Toph- 16  
Aang- 18_

_**New info on the charactors:**_

_Aang-  
Eighteen year old Aang the Avatar is quite famous, admired and even hated. There are many consiracys against him, including the one that killed his parents; Phoenix. He is very in love with his pregnant fiancee` Katara. He worries to no end that something bad will happen to her because of him. He feels like he is just a danger to anyone he loves and is close to. He discovered he was the 'Avatar' at the age of fourteen, when his parents told him. He lived alone, until his fiancee` moved in, in a house he remolded himself at the age of sixteen. His best friend is Sokka. Most important he was never a fighter, he was just a helpless romantic caught in a world of disapointment._

_Katara-  
__Katara is, at the age of seventeen, pregnant and engaged to, in her eyes, the most amazing guy in the whole world. She loves him more than anything; except for her unborn child, who she loves equally. Her big brother Sokka has been her father since he was twelve because he kicked out thier father(For more on this subject view Sokka). She gets instantly upset at any mention of her mom because th memory is painful. On Katara's fourth birthday a man from the fire nation crashed her party and killed her mom right in front of her. Her best friend and hopefully soon to be little sister is Toph._

_Sokka-  
Sokka is basically the mature doofus of this story. At twelve he became the father of his little sister Katara because he kicked his deadbeat father out for hitting Katara. You would think that it would be pretty hard for a small boy to kick a full grown man from his own home, but considering he was drunk and more than willing to leave them to fend for themselves it was easy. Now at the age of eighteen he can say he did pretty good. He raised a smart, beautiful, and semi-irresponsable girl. He has the girl of his dreams, after a few pretty painful tries at love. He didn't murder Aang, he should be very proud of that. The classic 'My best friend slept with my sister and got her pregnant' hardly works out that way._

_Toph-  
Toph is Toph. straight-foward, kind when need be and wise. Sixteen year old Toph is a good match for Sokka because they both have a very sarcastic attitude. She is Katara's best friend, Sokka's girlfriend, and Aang's little sister (in an un related way.) Hence, very important to the story in her own way._

_**A/N: **You may credit this update to Vampire Wings (sorry if I got the name wrong, I have horrid memory skills)_

* * *

**_One Boy, One Girl_**

It's been two months since the hospital visit. Aang and Katara sit on thier couch watching tv and cuddling.

"What's on your mind Katara?" Aang asked his fiancee`, while storking her soft hair with his hand.

Katara thought about it for a minute sorting through her thoughts.

"Well, I was thinking about how comfortable I was, then I started to think about tomorrow."

"Are you as nervous as I am?" He asked watching her face.

"More, I think. What do you havee to be nervous about. You don't have to wear a poofy white thingy, you don't have to remember how not to trip in the five inch heels Toph forced you to wear, and you don't have the baby bump for the wedding photos." She just got into one of her little rants and didn't think about what she had said. She regeted the last part a little, glad she couldn't see his face.

"I'm sorry Katara." Aang kissed the top of her head feeling horrible. "You don't have to marry me, it's still not too late to back out. I would understand."

"Stop being so.......so absurd, of course I want to marry you, I love you. And there is no reason to be sorry. I set the wedding for this date, so having the baby bump for photos is my fault. I wish you could realize how much I love the two of you."

"I know you love me and the baby."

"So stop trying to make it sound like you're forcing me into this. You have given me countless oppertunities to back out of it and I am never going to. Do not make thhis out to be a mistake, because it's ruining my happy. Do you even realize how happy I am?" Katara said the words through her teeth as if she was hissing.

Aang burst out into loud laughter, the contrast between the tone and the words was just too much. Katara had to join in.

After Katara calmed herself enough to speech she made him promise her that there would be no more bad feelings about the happiest dayh of her life.

* * *

**_I am having major writer's block someone please give me ideas......_**


End file.
